


Mistakes have been made

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crack Treated Seriously, Flash Fic, Implied Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was death in Annabeth's eyes, grey, startling. The fingers of her right hand were clenched so tightly around her dagger that the knuckles weren't white, they were blue. She straightened from where she was hunched over the table and glared at Percy, who flinched.
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	Mistakes have been made

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from the Instagram account I had when I was 11. I don't want this connected to my current fic, because I like to think I've gotten better at writing than I was at that age, lol.

There was death in Annabeth's eyes, grey, startling. The fingers of her right hand were clenched so tightly around her dagger that the knuckles weren't white, they were blue. She straightened from where she was hunched over the table and glared at Percy, who flinched.

"Annabeth, it's not my fault! -"

"I don't care!" Annabeth stood and the bench at the Athena table flipped over backwards. Percy began backing away, glancing behind him to gauge the distance between him and help.

"Annabeth!" he tried again. "Calm down. Please -"

"I! Will! _Not!_ Calm! Down!" Annabeth shrieked. Her bare arms had goosebumps on them, and her core was tense and quivering. "I am going to murder someone."

"Seriously?" Percy gave a nervous laugh. "Honestly, I don't know why you're so worked up about -"

"WHY DO YOU THINK?"

"I don't know! I just said that I don't know!"

"Have a guess." Her breathing was fast and heavy. 

Percy had, by then, lost the track of the conversation. "What am I guessing again?"

Annabeth shrieked in frustration and kicked at the table. The dining pavilion shook. "I will kill you. I will _honestly_ kill you."

He blanched. When she got like this, he was scared that she actually might. "Come on! Annabeth! How bad can it be?!"

Suddenly she was on the ground, sobbing and shivering. "It's too much," she managed between sobs. "Why did I even -"

"Because you enjoy it?" Percy tried.

"Yeah, probably." Annabeth sniffled. "Goddammit, John Green, I hate you. I tried reading a book because it was supposed to be amazing, and this is how you repay me?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I realise the Fault In Our Stars joke is tired, but it's a better choice than the original version which contained a reference to Rowling.


End file.
